Scourge of worlds
by Servantofthescourge
Summary: The Lich King is an indomitable force. Death itself. An army of unstoppable dead and powerful minions at his call. He, himself, is a home to unimaginable power. How will DXD's Earth stand up to an invasion of the scourge? Will they be able to stem the tide of death? Or will they fall like thousands before them and become more cogs in a machine of war the likes of which the universe
1. Chapter 1

There they stood, beneath the Frozen throne monument to evil and seat of the dreaded Lich King, The entire Northrend campaign relied on this crucial moment, the seed of the alliance and horde's effort has led to the besieging of the Lich King's dark citadel and the goal of reaching the pinnacle of the world, the Frozen Throne…

Once a prison for the spectral Demi-god, now a seat to him. The light seemed to avoid the icy embrace of the throne, every flicker that dared approach being consumed by the receptacle. The champions tensed, a chill running through their spine as they looked at the figure seated upon the mighty throne, He who destroyed kingdoms and cursed countless innocent into damnation.

Once the holy prince of Lordaeron, his fall into the ranks of the Scourge marked the undoing of Azeroth and many of its people, even as many of Azeroth's leaders lady Jaina Proudmoore, Muradin Bronzebeard and even warchief Thrall and King Varian were present in this final battle, hope seemed to wane as the Lord of undeath looked down upon them from the roof of the world…

Yet, their holy leader Tirion Fordring stood at the helm unfazed by the evil deity's presence for the light was at his side. He walked towards the Frozen Throne, which prompted the Death God to stand up to face his challengers and their divine retribution, then they heard his voice, like a thousand needles in their hearts.

"So, the light's vaunted justice has finally arrived? Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy, fordring?," His voice echoed through the wasteland, breaking the champions' morale bit by bit.

"We'll Grant you a swift Death, Arthas. More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain," Declared the High Lord, sensing the uncertainty in his followers.

The King of the Scourge then looked to Fordring and laughed, this laugh was not a welcoming one, rather it was one that promised eternal suffering to his challengers.

" You'll learn of that first hand. When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy — and I will deny you. Your anguished cries will be a testament to my unbridled power...,"

Deep in his heart the Highlord sought a way to redeem the prince, he never wished to accept there was no redemption, yet now this seemed to be the case, the time for reasoning is long gone, now it was the time to save their world of corruption.

"So be it. Champions, attack!"

The High Lord commanded, running forward to attack the prince of darkness, but could only get two strides before blurriness enveloped his vision, the Lich King has imprisoned him in an icy tomb to watch helplessly as the champions engaged the dark one in a battle that would decide the fate of the world and perhaps beyond it.

Thunder and blinding light struck as each blow dealt by the cursed Runeblade Frostmourne landed, promising nothing but death to all creation

The light's champions fought on, they did not fight in the wastelands of Northrend, dismantled all the Scourge's necropolis and eventually laying siege to Icecrown itself only to end their journey in failure.

The Lich King unleashed his full fury upon the heroes, tearing their souls from their bodies and into Frostmourne, yet the spirits trapped within rebelled against their jailer, helping free the champions from sharing their fate. The Lord of the Scourge continued on his assault, destroying the platform through quakes and freezing some heroes and rendering them into nothing but icy husks of their former glory, yet even that did not stop them as they continued their assault, hell-bent on ending the Monster that has ruined the lives of many.

But despite their valor and heroism, the champions could not prevail The Lich King's might overwhelmed them all with one single mighty bow, the Lich King called upon the might of Frostmourne and extinguished all life on the icy platform, It was then he showed the full scope of his plans to the trapped Fordring.

All the crusade's efforts were for naught. The campaign was nothing but a mild annoyance for the scourge's glory, and a way to further empower the undead ranks and now the Lich King finally had his prize all the world's greatest champions laid there dead beneath his feet as they will also be once they were added to his ranks He relished in his victory knowing all of Azeroth was now his and so so Arthas centered himself in the middle of the platform and cast an all too familiar spell Frostmourne raised high into the air.

" Watch now as I raise them from the dead to become masters of the Scourge. They will shroud this world in chaos and destruction. Azeroth's fall will come at their hands and you will be the first to die.,".

Yet in this dark moment, the High Lord did not lose spirit, uttering one final and desperate prayer to the light.

" LIGHT GRANT ME ONE FINAL BLESSING! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH… TO SHATTER THESE BONDS!,"

Light enveloped the Highlord showering him in all angles and breaking his ice containment, now was the moment of the truth, the end of the Scourge and its master, he lashed out at Arthas intending to stop the evil deity once and for all and he was close, very close indeed…

A rift, in reality, tore open, taking the High Lord by surprise and halting his Final blow to the Lord of the Scourge, and from it a dragon appeared, black as the night's sky, Tirion and the Lich King himself was surprised by the sudden occurrence, and looked at the beast as its voice echoed throughout the platform.

" I am Murozond the leader of the infinite Dragonflight And Your future, Tirion, must not come to pass and so… You Must disappear!,"

And just as it uttered those words, the rift's gravitational pull increased a thousandfold, so vast was its power that even the Lord of the undead was being pulled, as much as he struggled against it, clinging to the world he so tirelessly fought to control, he was pulled into the rift and into unknown lands.

Tirion's fate would not be the same. But, as in that moment, the rift closed taking his hand and the Ashbringer with Azeroth was saved for now… or so he thought as laughter echoed throughout the platform again as the dragon that caused this mayhem spoke once again.

"Whether it shall be your loss or the fallen prince's this world's doom is at hand, for without the will of the Lich King the Scourge will consume this world and all that lives.".

Tirion watched as the prophet of Azeroth's doom disappeared, He heard the desperate cries of the alliance and horde soldiers that were holding the Scourge at bay, in front of the citadel gates… he looked down and saw the massacre that has occurred, the now berserk Scourge tearing through the soldiers like a knife cutting through butter… He had failed… He prayed for the light's forgiveness, and descended from the Scourge transporter, vowing to end as many of the undead as he could before succumbing to the release of Death.


	2. Darkness stirs

**Hey, guys SotS here... bringing you yet another chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed the first one and if you did make sure to review if you can, We all need something to sni- read. So without further ado here is the second chapter!**

The battle raged across the fields of the underworld, a war brought to life by the conflicting goals of the three factions. Devils native to the underworld, creatures of the night led by the powerful four great satans tearing through the ranks of the Fallen angels with their massive armies...

The Fallen, once pure angels following the god of the bible and his teachings, they were cast down by their creator for going against his teachings and were forced to inhabit the underworld led by the Grigori and Its leaders Azazel and Baraqiel.

And the angels, creatures of pure benevolence, serving as the sword of God, using their effective light magic to smite Devils and kill their former brethren, yet the tide of the battle shifted against them as their God has been losing most of his powers for reasons unknown even to them, and as he weakened so did the angelic host, granting the devil and Fallen factions the military advantage over them and pushing them to the verge of defeat.

 ***Michael's P. O. V***

I watched as my brethren were slaughtered by the forces of the devils, all the heaven's host former might and glory seemed like something from times long gone, Father was losing ground fighting the four great satans, I fear whatever ails him will take him from us yet I fought on for him, for humanity and the betterment of all creatures of good, I smote Devils left and right... This terrible war has forced me to take the lives of many, Most of them were soldiers... Forced to fight by their respective leaders, they would rather be with their families enjoying whatever semblance of peace they might find... I've always wanted to work on that, to make it a reality for all, Yet to preserve peace one must fight.

It was in that moment I encountered a friend of old, Azazel now leader of the Grigori himself stood to challenge me, I once again readied my blade ready for the bloodshed, yet he only spoke.

"Can you not see it, Michael? Father's power is dwindling, even now he fights against the satans... We now witness the end of a God, how poetic?"

Michael knew Azazel was right, their father is no longer the God he was, now nothing but a shell of his former self. And thus, Michael decided, seeing his father on Death's door and the host of heaven almost eradicated with dead and wounded lay on the battlefield.

"Let us fight another day Azazel, I have a divine duty to fulfill." He said as he flew into the distance and towards his wounded father.

The chances of him reaching the God in time were slim, Yet still, he flew on and as he approached, he watched as the satans prepared a powerful magic to end his father's life... It couldn't be.

 ***Lucifer's P. O. V***

The magic was nearly complete, today the world would be his and his alone... He has worked on this singular goal for many millennia, and now his goal was in sight, he laughed as he addressed the Fallen God.

"Long have you denied me my rightful place as the ruler of all factions yet look at you now, just another body I have to step on to reach my dreams, now you and your phony angels will no longer represent what is holy and divine, but what has existed in the past... Now I am the holy one, I deserve worship and praise now God of the bible, I banish you! ,"

 ***God's P. O. V***

He had failed humanity... He lost, he tried everything he could to make sure that the angels prevailed and with them humanity, yet his sealing of the beast of the apocalypse proved to be their faction's undoing for at this moment he stood on Lucifers' feet, an Ironic twist of fate for a God... He closed his eyes ready for the end as he listened to the Lucifers victory speech, tears coming to his eyes, yet at that moment something unexpected and astounding happened and he felt connected to it, a rift opened far into the skies and from it a light shone, illuminating the battlefield and cleansing the holy factions of all the critical wounds they endured in this titanic battle.

 ***End of P. O. V***

The artifact's direct descent upon the battlefield eradicated several high class Devils, putting the devil army at a disadvantage and halting the satans' attack on God. Seeing their ranks, in disarray following the landing of the artifact Lucifer had no other choice but to issue a retreat to save their kind from extinction on this day, as for the Fallen angels one of the lower ranks approached the artifact intending to take Its power for himself, Its features became clear to him as he approached, A silver sword with a golden disk floating on the blade in it was carved a silver hand, he then tried to pick it only for a great surge of power to course through him prompting him to scream in agony as he was reduced to a pile of ash.

The heavenly host was restored by the power of the artifact, all the wounded were healed and so they chased their former brethren away from the battlefield, bringing the wrath of God upon the malign beings, causing the leaders of the Grigori to issue a retreat...

...They had won, a single event changed an entire battle, and won another day for all that is holy.

After the battle's conclusion, Michael approached the artifact with the Seraphim following yet they dared not touch the blade fearing for their lives.

"My children, this mighty artifact is one of holy origin, yet I fear none of us can wield It and so I will take it upon myself to Seal it away until desperate times call for Its usage again."

-They were approached by their father who then addressed them.

The Seraphim, all nodded in perfect harmony, understanding the wisdom behind the father's decision and so they all performed a ritual to seal the artifact within the deepest vaults of heaven, where no creature of dark intent can enter, safeguarding it until times of dire need.

-Little did they know darkness stirred within desolate and icy regions of the underworld

* **In a faraway land** *

The Lich King stirred within regions unfamiliar even to him, he reached out telepathically into the eyes of his Scourge trying to identify his location, He could see his army ravaging Azeroth, promising nothing but death to all people in all lands of Azeroth, Arthas grinned beneath his helmet, the Scourge is doing fantastically well but... At that moment he saw dragons, hundreds... No thousands of them assaulting his armies among them were the three dragon aspects heralding the end of the malevolent undead Scourge for without its master's powers they could not refill their ranks as fast as they could before.

The Lich King's eyes glowed with anger, dragons had destroyed his armies and sapped him of the victory he had worked so hard to achieve. This cold hatred grew and grew until it even surpassed his hatred for the living. On this day he made a vow, a vow on what was left of his soul, that he would see all dragons dead. Be they from his world or this new one. He would see their worlds crumble to dust beneath his rage. He would torment them for all eternity, make them his new generals in the scourge and force them to destroy all that they held dear.

But that was a secondary objective right now. He needed a new army, a new scourge. He knew he could raise the dead of this world to form the regular fodder, but he needed powerful beings to make up his generals. His minions of darkness. He needed new Death Knights. He also needed to figure out a way to resurrect Kel'thuzad. His phylactery was still in his possession, but he knew not if there was a power on this new world capable of it.

He ventured to the highest mountain of ice and stone and using his mastery over ice magic created his new frozen throne. From here he would be able to send his message to all that was dark at heart. He would wait like he had for years before, and once they came, he would grant them the chance to serve or die. He almost smiled. His revenge would come...

As the ice encased him, he let out a laugh, a laugh that echoed across the world, and sent a chill down even the evilest beings spine. Death had come, and nothing could stop it.

* **In Asgard** *

The All-father felt uneasiness wash over him, the weather in Asgard has turned darker enveloping all the of the realm in a choking mist of darkness...  
"Are you alright, Odin-Sama?" asked one of his Valkyries with a worried expression clear on her face.

" It's fine, I was just thinking." He reassured her.

Perhaps Ragnarok will come sooner than expected...

* **Unknown location** *

She had felt it, the key to her home a dark presence took residence in the underworld, Its power great enough to end all that lives, Yet when she tried to find the source of the presence she could find nothing, this was Ophis, the dragon of infinity seeking isolation once again in the dimensional gap usurped by Great Red... Perhaps now she had found it.

Responses:

 _Coolman:_ I haven't actually seen highschool of the dead, nor do I know someone to suggest this to so if you want me to write this I'll have to watch it first.

As you can see from the mention of Odin, He'll be playing a bigger role in this story as well as the Aesir... I honestly like the character but I feel he is underused in most fanfictions.

Alright, don't forget to review and until next time.


	3. Just so to make it clear

Just a quick Note, **no way in hell Am I making this into a harem story nor will Arthas have a love Interest**... Arthas is literally a monster that cut out his own heart, ended civilizations and made many horrors (just look at Thaddius, Stitched from the flesh of mothers and children), so yeah I don't think someone like this would have a harem as his top priority as much as having the entire world as his hell on earth. If you want to see an Arthas x Rias x Akeno or whatever this isn't the place for it.


	4. Merlin's melancholy

In the icy plains of the north, a lone figure stood, Draped in purple robes and a pointed hat of the same color a pondering expression of his face, this was Merlin a member of the wizards of the north.  
A covenant of seven wizards brought together in search of knowledge and unearthly artifacts, yet Merlin was never satisfied with their quest, they were ordinary and uninteresting to the old man's eyes; he sought knowledge greater than the rest of his peers, knowledge he knew their camaraderie would never achieve.  
One of his peers approached him, a warm smile illuminating his visage.

"Merlin, my old friend, I've been searching all over for you! What's the reason for your disappearance"?

" Spare me the questions Wilfred, I've been just thinking,"

"Ah, Isn't that what we all do... Come, we've ordered a feast to be prepared in your honor. The others are waiting patiently for you."

Merlin nodded and followed, this was not his fate... To feast and search aimlessly. No, he was meant for much more.

As they arrived at their destination, Wilfred yelled.

"Wizards of the north, the one we all seek is found... Raise your cups in his honor!"

A Wizard garbed in white, their leader as one would presume raised his cup and spoke.

"I almost found the lost city before you did, now I have to settle for the smaller meals while you get the most, unfair if you ask me."

"Come on, Vargoth we all had our chances... Merlin was the lucky one this time around," A mage draped in brown spoke happily.

"I agree with Nielas, we all have discovered many amazing things throughout our journey, so let us feast in honor of Merlin and our friendship! " Another spoke again.

" Well, where are the other three? " Merlin asked, seeing as they were always the first on the table.

"They had a drinking contest and ended up passing out, they're resting upstairs," Vargoth answered.

"NOW ENOUGH OF THAT LET US FEAST! " They all spoke in unison except for Merlin, who was lost in thought again.

He enjoyed it, every moment... Merlin contemplated his journey as he gazed into the happy expression on his friends' faces and what a long night it was.

Not even sleep was an escape anymore. For the past few months dreams of glorious conquest and inhuman torment was displayed for his wandering mind. Untold power and knowledge ready for his fingers. Of immortality. Giant structures of Ice and stone, Undead abominations as far as the eye could see. On top of it all a throne of ice and death and atop it a figure of pure terror. All he could see was those eyes. Eyes that promised death and suffering to all things. He had lived a very long life, but he had never seen anything that instilled the same level of pure and primal fear. Even as he turned to flee a voice colder then the coldest spell seeped into his mind.

"I see you have finally arrived." It said. He shivered. It was a voice that boomed yet whispered. That echoed and yet stayed with him.

"I can sense your need, your hunger, for more. Your desire to go higher than your mortal body could ever carry you. I have what you seek."

Merlin had never been more frightened in his entire life. The thing, for no mortal or immortal, angel or devil, nothing could have made something sound so tempting yet so very scary.

He now stood in front of a block of ice, among four shadowy figures and as he looked deeper into the ice, inspecting its content, the more maddening it became, the more seductive the power became... This was what he sought.

"To the lands of Cocytus you must come. Here you will find your destiny and your ascension." And just like it had started it ended.

Merlin awoke drenched in his own sweat, had this been all a dream?

" This is not a figment of your imagination mage, you would do well to remember that fact," A booming voice rattled in his head.

"Who are you?" Merlin inquired.

"All in good time, Merlin... For now, if you seek knowledge, do as I instruct..."

" And that would be my soul?" He inquired further.

"Your servitude will be enough, now listen... By midnight, you shall pay the price and that would be your covenant and all of its members, I shall instruct you on the procedure and ritual you will do to prove your loyalty,"

Merlin pondered to himself, this being offered him what he sought most yet at the price of his friends... Good men, he shared many years and adventures with, could he bring himself to do it?

As midnight approached Merlin had already decided, his friends were a necessary sacrifice and from what the voice had informed him, they would be once again reunited under one banner, immortal and powerful...  
It was time, the old mage prepared the ritual as instructed, shards of ice, his friends' hats as they were their treasured belongings and his own blood seal the blood pact.

And so, midnight has arrived, and he chanted as the figure instructed him.

"Let this scar signify the first blow against the mortal world."

A faint glow enveloped the magic circle as he chanted unfazed by the Cold.

"From this seal shall arise the doom of men, who, in their arrogance, sought to wield our fire as their own. Blindly they build their kingdoms upon stolen knowledge and conceit. Now they shall be consumed by the very flame they sought to control. Let the echoes of doom resound across this wretched world, that all who live may hear them and despair."

As he finished the chant, wails and screams echoed throughout the lands, a maelstrom of souls enveloped the landscape, tearing through the lands and sapping it of life, He then summoned a storm of remorseless frost that reeked of death magic, enveloping the inn his friends had stayed in, then wails came from the inn's doors the tormented souls seeking solace in the heavens yet found themselves shackled to the growing mountain of souls taking shape on the horizon. His test was done, he has given his dearest friends as sacrifices for the sake of their shared dream... Knowledge and more importantly... Ultimate power.

" You have done well, your first test is complete... Now venture deep into the lands of Cocytus, these will be your escorts..." It spoke.

And at that moment six shades appear, they had a familiar air around them... Then they spoke.

"We shall be your guides, come with us now we will take you to master,"

"I obey," he answered

And so Merlin followed his path now clear to him.

 **-Responses:**  
Guest: I am well aware that the dxd world is no pushover if you powerscale it, since the feats are worse for wear when seeing without analyzing... However, the same applies for wow, many of wow's mid tiers already possess powers enough to shatter time itself (Khadgar in suramar), shatter timelines (like Murozond) and live outside of time... I can show you the scaling for the Lich King in private if you wish, but just to make it simple here: Through power scaling, Arthas would destroy every single character in dxd easily. And goddammit review more, I love reading reviews. 


	5. Burying loved ones

**Hello and welcome to another chapter, hope you all enjoy the read... Though I will be releasing the chapters a bit slower after this one as it is getting exhausting to work for hours on end almost everyday, Hope you can all understand and without further ado here's the chapter.**

It was a rainy night. Thick, dark tendrils of water descended upon the land exposing all of it's people to the elements. A tall and imposing middle-aged man with long locks of black and silver hair that reached his mid-back, dressed in ornate armor and with an ax dangling from his hips stood in front of a stone. A name was written on it, carved in intense detail and with great care. _Beloved Signy your soul is in Valhalla feasting and fighting for all eternity_. Streams of water ran down his face making the passerby not know if he was crying or if it was just the rain, however, the occasional sobs that would escape from his mouth proved his true feelings.

"She was everything to me" He whispered.

He didn't know how he would be able to move on, how to even take another breath without his love and living seemed more and more heartbreaking without her in his life. He fell to his knees locked in sweet, seductive memories and he cried out in sorrow.

They wandered around a grassy landscape as if it was part of a dream, flowers shining in yellow light as if they reflected the light of Sol herself. Birds chirped as if to cheer them on, a deer steered away scared by a sudden movement. They ran barefoot and the lush and green grass felt as soft as silk. Hagbard ran after Signy following closely behind getting ever closer to her. He jumped tackling her gently onto the soft land. As they lay there collecting their breath and letting out playful laughter a look of pure happiness washed over their faces.

She spoke lovingly and her angelic voice is one of the few things that would always soothe his mind.

"Your speed has improved greatly since we were children, my love... Though you never could catch up to me."

"I was always meant to be slow and strong... Besides, I was just going easy on you, girls can never hope to outrun boys." He retorted.

She laughed at his antiques responding in an ever playful manner.

"If you say so...But to be honest, speed was the only reason we have managed to escape our families' bindings, if not for swiftness I would have been married to that noble... I cannot express how happy I am that we managed to escape and finally find the peace and privacy we always wanted. we are free to explore the world together, make our names known, meet many and share memories, the Gods truly look favorably upon us,"

" Indeed they do. I would give them everything, except for you... Even if the full might of the Aesir descended upon me demanding that I hand you over. I would fight to my last breath and even beyond, even if I must fight the might of Thor himself" He nodded in agreement and puffed his chest in pure determination.

"So would I... But if you ever have to fight him, know that your brave maiden shall stand by your side!" She declared puffing her chest as well to meet his determination.

And they laughed, burying their miseries away. Hagbard looked at Signy, vowing to protect her from all manners of evil that would seek to harm her and so they slept, their hands intertwined representing their eternal love, and so were the days they lived... Peaceful and calm.

Yet it seems now that connection has been severed as he stood next to her grave, looking at his hands... The hands that failed to save her, and looked upon a small pond of water that has formed next to him, seeing the face of the one that failed her. He closed his eyes for a moment in deep sorrow and as he opened them again he found her corpse laying down over him, sapping him of what was left of his will to live.

These were the visions that plagued his every waking moment, ever since that fateful battle.

Revenge had left him hollow and unsatisfied. He wished to have Signy back with him for he felt that she was killed unfairly and unjustly. He had looked far and wide for any that would be able to bring her back to him. Healers, mystics, and priests of every religion he could find yet none could reunite the lovers. But today he heard a voice. A soft whisper as he looked into the puddle beside him.

"I have felt the sorrow and despair of losing the ones you love. I have felt the emptiness that comes from revenge. I have the power to bring the one you love back from the dead, however, there is a terrible price." The voice sounded almost empathetic, almost like it genuinely cared.

"what must I do great one, to bring her back to me?" he asked desperately.

"The blood of the innocent must be sacrificed in order for her soul to be freely given up by the afterlife. Souls of Dwarfs are needed as well in order to replace that which you wish to take from the afterlife. Go to their caves and kill them all. And lastly, you must cleanse your soul in the waters of Freya. Burn her temple to the ground and bath yourself in the water. Do this and your lover will be returned to you." The voice faded as it grew to the end of its instructions.

He knew what it asked of him... He knew the horrors that the voice wanted him to carry out... But would it be worth it? Wouldn't he have his love back with him? Surely she would be grateful of what he did for her? Surely she would be?! Of course!

"I will do as you ask great one" he exclaimed and walked away from the grave.

And so he followed the voice's instruction, first, he ventured into the lands of Greece and the island of Themyscira, an island in which was not contaminated by the sins of man. A place of innocence. But it was protected by the gods of Greece. However his master, great and powerful, has granted him the power to single-handedly accomplish this task, arriving in the shores he was intercepted by the female warriors.

"Halt! You trespass upon the sacred lands of Hera, turn back now or it shall be your undoing"

Hagbard was amused by their courage but nonetheless took steps forward, causing the Amazonian warriors to respond in full force and so a battle of epic proportions ensued, a battle that earned him his name... Hagbard the accursed.

He cut through his foes like a knife cutting through butter, pleads of mercy left unheard. He slaughtered everyone in his path, yet they were not even given the mercy of death as each fallen adult and child alike was brought back to combat their former friends adding more and more to the festering collection of undead with Hagbard standing in the center taking in all the emotions he could feel from the slaughter. Was this the power of the great one? Was this the power that would grant his love new life? A sickly grin spread to his face and the hole in his heart started to fill.

His grin left him as a giant of a woman started to slash her way to him. Given her size and skill, along with the crown, this must be the queen of the Amazons. As she finished her bloody path to him she shouted in rage demanding a duel for the fate of her home.

"Vile beast I challenge you to a duel If I triumph you will call back your army and let us bury our dead,"

"And if I win?" He spat venomously.

"You shall never taste it!" as she lunged at him swinging her sword crafted in the fires of Hades by the smith god himself Hephaestus, a weapon forged to quell all evil. Because of the swords divine origin, she held the upper hand, Hagbard managing only to block her attacks and protect himself from certain death. As the duel continued Hagbard started to feel fear for the first time. Had he failed his love? Would he fail Signy? Would he fail the great one?

Even as he was pushed back the area around the fighters started to drop in temperature. Frost gathering around their feet and the air itself seeming to breath icy breaths. Around Hagbard, a blue glow started to manifest itself and with it, he felt unnatural power flood his body, strong enough to crush an anything he had ever faced before. With a terrifying shout and a mighty swing of his battle-ax, the queen's sword was shattered and blood splashed onto the cold ground.

As she lay there, vital life blood oozing out of her, she begged the Monster for an honorable death as He looked down at her in disgust.

"She wasn't granted mercy... She wasn't given a swift death... Why should you?" He spat out through clenched teeth. With another sickening squelch, the Queen was dead, she to raised into an abomination to plague her people with death.

In only a few hours the once great isle of the Amazons was burned, it's citizens slaughtered and turned into undead horrors, and the first task completed.

Hagbard ventured south to the lands of the dwarven kings Magni and Modi, named after the great Gods of Thor's lineage, bringing with him the undead remains of the Amazons. The gates of Khordaldrum, the capital city of the great dwarves, was besieged for three days. Siege machines were deployed by the accursed's eir goal was to lay waste to the dwarven city and heart of their species. Even with its great defenses, the great gates fell open the way for the undead clear they poured through. Yet even still the dwarves put up a fight. Hundreds of undead fell before their machines of war. Yet even then their own dead would just replenish what was killed. The city fell almost as quickly as Themiscyra, the once mighty and flourishing city's population to but a few, it's halls of silver and stone shrouded in a thick cold mist and the stench of death. Many houses splattered with the gore of its former inhabitants... Men, women, and children...none was spared the Master's wrath and the twin kings' fate would be no different, they joined the battle for the fate of their doomed kingdom, engaging Hagbard the Accursed in single combat.

"yer evil has gone oan fur long enawh, we hae heard what ye hae done tae th' amazons an' know yoo've come fur us fowk... ye shaal pay fur whit ye hae done tae the families, tae uir friends butcherer" Magni cried as he was the first to charge and the first to fall. Like all those before he was raised to help his killer against his own brother. Aware of his actions but unable to stop them, His brother stood no chance against two formidable opponents. Nonetheless, he stood his ground, vowing to fight to his last breath. With the end of the battle the race of dwarves was almost snuffed out of the world leaving but a few to try and rebuild their shattered lives.

With this take done, one task remained. Only one more act of bloodshed was needed to bring him closer to the great one. The burning of the temple of the goddess Freya. In the past, Hagbard feared the gods and respected them, however, with his newfound master and power not even the gods themselves would be spared from his wrath!

He gathered his thoughts and dismounted his undead horse and drew his weapon. However, after his sacking of the Dwarf capital, he was gifted with a new tool for slaughter. One forged from the very souls he had collected. A rune blade. Enchanted with all forms of dark magic. At 9 feet long this blade was created with only a single purpose in mind, the slaughter of the living.

With a wave of his hand undead of all kinds ripped through the ground. He had even managed to raise a few skeletal mages as he finished his tasks. And so, like others before, the undead flooded the temple. The battle was the most intense yet. The death was staggering and both sides suffered greatly. However like in the past death only served the scourge and their numbers replenished with each kill. Unfortunately, their mission was not to kill. Many of the defenders were simply wounded instead of outright killed. Their end wasn't to be so swift and painless. A sacrifice to his master was required. Priestess after priestess was slaughtered mercilessly to appease the great one until only one was left... Freya's beloved servant, Eyir herself stood defiantly against the agent of undeath. She addressed him with words that would maim any living man's soul.

"Hagbard the Accursed a thousand curses be upon your soul... Look at you once a noble man now nothing but a beast, a slave to his dark desire-"

Yet Hagbard was no longer a mere mortal man. No, he has ascended far beyond the realm of mortals and reached the level of Gods. So he silenced the high priestess with one stroke of his blade yet her soul was not added to his many victims instead it soared into the sky, shining in a light that damaged the lesser undead accompanying him.

He then walked towards the waters of the temple. As he stared into their unnatural clearness his mind wandered to all that he did. Wondered if it was all worth it. He hummed and got into the fount... He broke through the surface with a pain filled scream but he was dragged back under and broke through again. For what felt like a thousand years he was subjected to this. For he had become the vilest thing, a darkness that had never before been seen, and this was a holy site. Water blessed by a very powerful goddess, and so it burned his very being. Yet as the seconds passed the once golden waters turned black and he felt a cold comfort wash over him. The Lich King had corrupted the very essence in the water, tainting the fount and many of the surrounding lakes and rivers as they were fed by the fount. He ordered his army to force the surrounding villages to drink the water. To become apart of his glorious master's army. And if they didn't... Well, death did come for everyone after all.

A gasp interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes to the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Eyes bluer then these very waters use to be. Hair as golden as the rays of the sun itself, and he felt his cold heart jump slightly. He got up from the fount looking into the crystals that were his lover's eyes. Signy was among the living once again, he could hear her heartbeat, see the life essence in her body, and smell her breath on the wind. His master had fulfilled his promise.

He looked at her beautiful eyes as if in a haze, remembering the times of old, the fields of grass, the chirping birds, the overwhelming joy.

He continued to look at her a trance taking over his mind. It was short lived, however, as she ran to him embracing him in a fierce hug.

"By the gods, I've missed you! After I was hit I saw only darkness... It felt like a hundred years in there and the only thought that helped me keep my mind was you, my love." She whispered into his chest. A few seconds passed and she wondered why he hadn't put his arms around her or respond to her. She couldn't even feel his heartbeat. Looking up she saw his eyes. Glowing blue and so very cold. She could feel it now. The cold. The lack of life. She stared at the on she loved above even herself and felt her heart shatter.

"You... You are not Hagbard... You are NOT him! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM BEAST!" She screamed as she shoved against him, but his arms had finally encircled her. Gripping her in a tight and inhuman grip.

"But my love... I'm here. Right here can't you see?" he whispered. Even his voice, one that used to carry warmth and love and compassion, was now cold and hateful. The world started spinning around her, her eyes grew heavy and she couldn't help but be pulled into a daze. Color started to seep back into her sight and she screamed. Fire, blood, death. That is what filled her mind. The countless bodies littered the ground. Old and young. Human, Dwarf, And others she couldn't even begin to describe. As quickly as her vision came it went. She started to struggle in his iron grip.

"You're a monster! How could you, what could turn you into a beast that only eats the suffering of others? That breaths death to all that you cross?" She demanded tears streaming down her face.

"Monster?" he whispered. "You think of me as a monster?" His voice rising with each word he spoke. "I did this ALL FOR YOU!" He yelled. "IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOU BACK!" She looked at him in fear and disgust.

"The man I loved would never have slaughtered so many... Never committed the atrocities you have... You are a monster Hagbard... A monster I could never love..." She sounded defeated and almost sad. "I do not know what vile demon has taken over your mind but what you have become is something I cannot love. I am so sorry." She had tried so very hard to stop the sobs she so desperately wanted to release.

Hagbard looked at her in anger. He opened his mouth to scream at her, to demand she loves him once more after all he did for her, but a voice entered his head.

"As I had thought. She too could not understand the sacrifices you have made to bring her back to you... Just as my love could not accept what I had done for her... For my people." His master sounded angry. Not at him, but at what had happened.

"She too has turned against you," he whispered.

"You must make her pay. Make her feel the pain she has caused you, make her suffer as you have." His master commanded.

"I obey" His voice void of emotion.

"Obey what!" Signy demanded "What do you Ob-urk" before she could finish what she was going to say Hagbard had wrapped his hands around her neck. Her hands came up almost instantly grasping at the steel like grip preventing her from taking in air. She clawed and scratch and pried desperately to no avail. He had always been stronger than her and with whatever had happened to him that gap had only grown.

He dragged her to the now tainted pool of water. With her struggling growing more and more as they got closer. The tears on her face started to freeze as he let his masters power loose. She failed and kick to try and get loose but it was hopeless.

He slowly pushed her under the water. Strangely he could still see her face even though the water was completely black. He held her there for what felt like hours long after the bubbles stopped and her body stilled. Her face was set into a visage of terror, her mouth open almost too wide and her eyes held nothing but fear.

As Hagbard left his love in the water and waded back to the land he could feel his heart fill... It was the same feeling he got when he first accepted his master terms. But now he knew... It wasn't hope, or joy, or anything like that. It was hunger, hunger for death, for slaughter and it was a bottomless pit.

"You have passed your final test. Come to Cocytus. There you will meet your peers." His master commanded. With an empty heart, he marched, his army following him with a mindless drive.

 **-somewhere in the underworld-**

A soul has escaped his domain pulled by powers unknown to him.

Resurrection magic was a thing of legend. Only one being could pull something like that off with so little effort.

"Perhaps there is someone else who could help me eradicate the unnecessary existences that plague our world,".


	6. Search for the frozen throne

**Author note: Hello and welcome to another chapter of this story, now this will detail a pivotal encounter in the story and what comes next so I had to get it out of the way before getting into canon, so this will be the last chapter for the background and in the next one canon begins so without further ado, here's the story and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

The icy wind howled within the realm of Cocytus. Nothing but ice and frost could be seen on the horizon and it is in this hellish realm she wandered, looking for the malevolent presence that permeates the area. It was fairly recent that this power appeared, as none within Cocytus wielded such power if not the entire world. Ophis smiled Great Red's defeat seems to be at hand, with the wielder of such power on her side it was almost going to be too easy. Yet even as she sensed it, it seemed almost familiar. She looked deep into her vast memory for any kind of hint as to what it was. It felt cold, and deep, and hot, and so much fury and hatred. For life in general. It made her afraid. Only one being had managed to incur such fear into her in all the ages she had been alive. But it should have been impossible for them to be here, no she was sure it was impossible. How had they managed entry into this world, the creators of old had kept this dimension safe from incursions from outside, yet it seemed that the dark one had found his way here...

Ophis suppressed such thought, as not even if the entire world both natural and supernatural gathered together they held no hope of even scuffing the boots of the dark one. But the longer she thought about it the more she realized that there was also no power in this world that was enough to summon him from his dark home, and so she ignored it and focused on finding the presence that polluted the area. As she neared the end of her journey and came to a stop giant black spikes could be seen protruding miles into the sky, an ominous icy blue light shone high above in the sky, as she looked at it she felt despair cut through her heart, and an unbearable sense of foreboding settled in the back of her mind. An otherworldly pressure descended on her being but she continued on ignoring it, this was the key to her home and she would not lose this chance.

She walked on and although the howling winds and freezing cold weren't a concern to her, it was to the point that she could feel it through the layer of power she had to put over herself to stop herself from freezing in the spot. It only got worse the closer she got to it. As she got to the walls of the palace of ice and fear she noticed that the material it was made out of was unnaturally dark. Ice as black as the blackest of nights, that looked to even absorb the light around it, and as cold as the vacuum of space soared into the sky. Points that looked to be reaching to impale the very heavens cast an imposing shadow across the land. The power radiating off of just the outer walls told her all she needed to know. The power may not have been directly from the Dark One but it was birthed from it. The corners of her mouth twitched.

At last, she reached what she assumed to be the central structure surrounded by gigantic ramparts and massive, blade-like spires. The tallest of which was emitting a beacon of light from its pinnacle. Dragons flew around the central spire yet these were no ordinary dragons, these creatures had no flesh to their frame. All that they were was bone and sinew. They glowed with the same icy blue as the spire. She assumed this was the work of a necromancer, a very powerful necromancer beyond any she had seen before. She looked up at the blue light and it shone brighter than before and as she looked a voice echoed in her head.

" **Your thoughts betray you dragon... So desperate to reclaim your home that you would trespass where the living dare not go... You wish to deal, you aim for my power... yet what do you bring in sacrifice?** " The voice rasped.

It seemed to come from every direction yet it sounded like it was said right next to her... It was thunderous yet as quiet as a mouse... It was a voice that brought nothing but fear to even the most valorous of hearts. Yet she was not just anyone either. She was more powerful then any god, any being bar three. She was not so easily intimidated, nor was she so easily controlled. As the words echoed into the wind the ice before she started to dissipate revealing an imposing gate that seemed to resemble a maw, two silent guards stood by it draped in ornate armor the same color as the walls around them. Ophis gathered her power, expecting a battle, but was surprised when the silent guardians didn't move as the gates started to open before her. Ophis walked inside. The further she got into this imposing castle of ice and power the more she started to regret her decision to come here. This being had no hope of killing her, she was infinite after all, but it did stand a very real chance of doing a large amount of damage to her, so much so she would not be able to continue her fight against that red idiot. Perhaps to never again challenge him. It was a massive risk coming here... but the reward was just as big.

As she approached the end of the journey she came to a vast and open area with a deep hole that went for as far as the eye could see. A cross-bridge, from four points along the circular path that went around, said hole, connected at the very center of the room. A giant pillar of ice stood there with what looked to be a pad of metal. A rune glowed and the voice spoke once more.

" **It seems that you found your way at last... Step upon the rune and we shall finally see what will come of this meeting...** "

Once again she hesitated. The voice was truly a terrifying thing. She continued to the rune and as she put her feet down she felt the world go cold. As the feeling went away she realized she was now standing atop what looked to be a very large platform of ice with a staircase leading up to a throne. It was not the thrown that her eyes settled on, however... It was the giant thing inside it. All she could see was the glowing flame-like eyes. Eye's that held nothing but contempt for her, for life. And overwhelming feeling of insignificance overtook her for a second. Shaking it off she walked forward however she stopped when it spoke once more.

" **I have waited a long time for this meeting Dragon God of Infinity... I know of what you wish, to use my power and armies to rid your home of the being known as Great Red... Yet... I do not see how that would benefit me... Do you perhaps think you could force me?** " It taunted.

"I don't." She replied. "I have come to deal necromancer." It was the honest truth. She had planned on dealing from the very start, but seeing as how this entity was vastly more powerful than she first thought she could no longer deal with her tried and tested trade of "work for me or die".

The laugh that the entity let loose chilled the very air around her. It was hollow, barren of any emotion.

" **I am no simple necromancer dragon...** " It spat " **I am the end of all... The harbinger of death and suffering... The God of death... I am the Lich King, lord of the dead and master of the scourge... And I do not deal, I take...** " The now named Lich King spoke.

Her eye's widened a fraction. A problem then... From the level of arrogance, the titles, and the level of power this now named Lich King possessed it would be a lot more challenging than even her second assessment had provided her. It seemed her one and only ace in the hole now had to be used to just get this Lich King to deal then...

"I see... I had hoped you to be more reasonable. I may not look it, but I am old. Old enough to have seen the very birth of this world by the ones to make yours. I am sure you are aware of whom I speak yes?" With a twitch of her mouth, the negotiations start.


End file.
